


Misplaced Majesty

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to this misfire fill on the Hobbit Kink Meme over on livejournal: "omg that wannabe majestic Kili bit just killed me. well done!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone is unfamiliar with what a misfire is, on the Hobbit Kink Meme on livejournal, occasionally comments that are meant to be in response to a prompt or a fill sometimes ends up getting posted on the list of prompts. Authors sees these and write responses from the characters to them.

Kili nose crinkled in response. "'Wannabe'? Read it again, that cannot be right."

Fili's eyes scanned over the text two or three more times, and he nodded, turning his gaze to Kili. "That is what it says, brother."

"But I am majestic-"

"No," Thorin said, standing tall with his hand to the handle of his sword and his long hair blowing in the wind. "You are not majestic, in the least."

Kili pouted and grumbled under his breath. "Not a majestic asshat, you mean."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, uncle."


End file.
